supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie DeGray
History Origin Callie was born from her father Alan Degray and her mother Dagon, a Prince of Hell. After her birth, Dagon killed Alan after he tried to escape with her daughter and sent a horde of demons to kill the staff to cover her tracks. Callie's powers activated subconsciously and managed to destroy Dagon's demonic army before pinning her to the wall, but her hold over her dimmed in a matter of seconds. Surprised by the new born's powers, Dagon decided to take her with her instead of simply killing her. Callie was dragged to Hell by her mother and spent the following years as a prisoner, forced to dedicate every second of her life to master her abilities so she could fulfill her destiny. Doomed for Hell As a testament to Callie's powers, Dagon placed various spells and heavy warding her cell to make sure she wouldn't break out and escape, though it proved ineffective due to the massive amount of power she possessed, so the spells had to be recharged every week. After this, Dagon made sure to crush her desire to learn more about her father, and whenever Callie asked about him Dagon would tell her that he never loved her and that when she was born he actually bargained her away in exchange for his own life. '' ''Callie attempted to escape her imprisonment once but proved to still be no match to the other demons. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt. 1 After gaining enough power and skill, Callie used her powers to destroy the wardings and enchantments around her cell and fought her way through the dozens of demons that came after her. Dagon found her by tracking her power signature and the lifeless corpses all over the realm. '' ''Dagon mocked her attempt to escape from her and stated that even if she did escape, she'd eventually find her and throw her back in her cell. Callie fought with her mother and after an exhausting battle, she managed to banish her to another location, buying her enough time to travel back to Earth. The Prophecy During her time traveling the Earth to learn about everything she's missed she came across a coven of witches that sought to use her power to enhance their own abilities, though they ultimately failed and were killed by the young girl she learned that centuries ago a powerful seer had a vision in which the child of a powerful demon and a human was destined to unleash Hell on the Earth. "A cambion would be born, and from its power, those who reside underneath will take over the Earth. 3 innocents must die outside the gates, and thus the child will unleash destruction upon those it loves." Soon after, Callie realized the reason her mother was so interested in the development of her powers and her mastery over them was due to the fact that she was certain her daughter was the child that said prophecy referred to. Powers and Abilities Powers Callie is the daughter of a Prince of Hell and thus one of the most powerful demons to ever live displaying many powerful and in some cases, rare abilities. * Demonic Possession: '''While Callie doesn't need to possess someone to be corporeal on Earth, she has shown that she is indeed capable of projecting her soul-self into others to take control of their bodies and is so proficient with this that she can stay conscious while doing it. ** ''Memory Extraction:' By inserting part of her essence into humans, Callie can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. She seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what she wants to know. When she uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories she is reading cloud into gray. She cannot use this ability when in a Devil's Trap. * Invulnerability: '''As a demon, Callie is invulnerable to most forms of harm. Being parented by a Prince of Hell, she is invulnerable to common demonic weaknesses such as the Demon-Killing Knife and angel blades. This makes her almost impossible to defeat. * ''Molecular Combustion:' Just like her mother, simply by touching other beings, Callie is able to make them combust into dust. When she does this, the palm of her hand glows red in a circle that she presses against the target in question. * ''Super Strength: As a Prince of Hell cambion, Callie is incredibly strong, easily able to take on two angels at once and win. Furthermore, she has shown enough strength to push Dagon back a few feet with a backhand.'' * ''Tactile Exorcism: Callie can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel.'' * Supernatural Concealment: '''When Callie doesn't want to be found, her powers are subconsciously concealing her from supernatural beings. This was shown by the fact that Dagon is unable to track her down. * ''Astral Projection': Through the use of her Soul-Self, Callie can project her consciousness for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. ** ''Soul-Self: Callie can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant raven.'' *** ''Psychokinesis: Using her Soul-Self, Callie can telekinetically manipulate, rearrange and alter matter and energy at the atomic level.'' *** ''Flight: Callie can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis.'' *** ''Chronokinesis: Using her Soul-Self in conjunction with her demonic abilities she can force herself through the time-stream and even bring passengers.'' *** ''Intangibility: Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on).'' *** ''Teleportation: Callie can convert her physical body into her Soul-Self and carry or teleport herself and others across vast distances.'' * ''Empathy: Callie can sense the feelings of others with no filter. She constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm her.'' ** ''Emotion Negation: She can also use her empathic abilities to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb".'' ** ''Empathic Healing: She can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to rapidly heal other's from any physical injuries, as well as heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm.'' ** ''Empathic Precognition: She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion.'' ** ''Psychic Link: By using her empathic-based powers, Callie can enter another person's mind allowing her to see, feel and hear what they encounter.'' * ''Darkness Manipulation: Callie can generate darkness from herself and project it forward to attack her enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant raven.'' * ''Psionics: Callie is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as scan and alter the memories of others.'' * ''Magic: Due to her demonic and mystical heritage, Callie can generate and control magical and mystical forces at will.'' * ''Probability Manipulation: Callie has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or bad luck. Callie is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead and can make structures crumble.'' Abilities Weaknesses Despite being one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived, Callie still shares some weaknesses with other high-level demons. * Devil's Trap: Callie can be trapped by one. She can only be held by a Devil's Trap for a few moments. * Holy Fire: Holy Fire can harm Callie, and being surrounded by it weakens her powers. * Holy Water: Holy Water can cause some pain to her. * '''Higher Beings: '''The Archangels, God, Death, Mother Nature, Stellux and The Z'ieglers can kill Callie. * '''Heavy Demon Warding: '''While Callie was in Hell, Dagon placed several enchantments and depowering sygils around her cell to prevent her from escaping.